1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detergent or cleaning composition containing degradable polymeric polycarboxylates as incrustation inhibitors, to a builder for detergents or cleaning compositions and to processes for the production of the detergent or cleaning composition and the builder.
2. Statement of Related Art
In practice, polymeric polycarboxylates based on homopolymeric and copolymeric acrylic acid or maleic acid or salts thereof are generally used as incrustation inhibitors. Copolymeric salts produced solely from the monomers (meth)acrylic acid and/or maleic acid are particularly preferred in this regard. Unfortunately, a disadvantage of these polymers is that they are not readily biodegradable.